epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/Sega's Roasts
Sega is one savage dude. This will be updated as he posts more roasts. 'Avatar XIII:' my name is avatar 13, commonly called avvy its the battle of the small penises, this shouldnt be shabby. Im gay, i had sex with 13 guys you are an ugly irish prick who like to lick eyes everyone bow down to me, avatar 13, im running this wiki like im running my bitches loygansono55 is the worst user this site has ever seen. itches goodnight everyone! 'Mendes2:' its me mother mendes, the rhyme of the past and you flats will be the one kissing my ass im the worst user this wiki has even seen i have been sleeping with little girls since barry between 13 im irish, unloved and ugly for one come on flats, bring it, i heard you like it up the bum i won this rap battle just like your sex life but this just in, im sleeping with your ex wife 'ERBWarrior:' I got a big penis, they call me big wang look at me warrior, you fail like your leaders plan i been having sex with woman ever since i was born you been having anal with timmy form the horn did i tell you me and avvy are dating, i think not how about get on your knees and suck my rubber cock your the worst user this wiki has ever seen, youre irish and i hate the colour green so come bring me some lyrics while im riding on your daddy but this rap is over call me your sugar daddy!!!! 'Hliasthekiller:' its me hliar the killer pass the nigger, so i can kill him with my big knife so then i can cheat on him with his black wife i dominate woman like i dominate the irish you couldnt battle me even if barry was irish im gay and i want it around the rim but last time i got a blowjob it was from tk aka tim so come give me a handy then i come in with some brandy im drunk 'Joeaikman:' my name is joe and its the luck of the irish i could kiss every user here expect barry whos irish i got a small dick when looking at you you could call me barry as im small as you call me dj joe aikman the man of the words but dont call me gay otherwise youre a perv I got 2 more lines to fill so lets say shit come on down avvy and suck my dick 'NightFalcon9004:' legs wide open its me max aka night i dominate day so i only come out at night listen up bitches, im the one on the scene i hate the irish and i hate the color green so im going to open my legs the widest i can so jella can go in and stick his eggplant in, man. hahahahha im the meanist mod play time is over so suck my cock 'UnstableIsotope42:' my name is iso, I got a rice yo, i fuck 100 men and now i want sex with a hoe come on everyone bend over and blow me get on your knees and count to 3 ha ha ha we get rid to it, I delete the irish the irish the scamish, they all the same, i hate the irish lets kiss boys because im not gay nips out, dick out, just for you, today's the day im gonna fuck you 'TKandMit:' tk, im gay lick my dick today my real name is tim but noone allowed to say it ok when the next rap battle i ask, is it out today? fuck me fuck me, just into the ass i could ride you like jella like eating grass barry is the worst user since our leader meat left but now the wiki sucks and barry lives in his shed 'JacobSZ' give me a second, to rap against this gay boy he is so ugly i seen his tiny toys your name was harrypotter, i heard you like backdoor from dumbledore your raps are boring they are making me snore let's have sex right now, in front on our lord trump but everything you say sounds like it came from a dump anal is what i want right now, by the way, you look like a clown Category:Blog posts